


Coliver Tumblr Prompts

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of prompts from Tumblr I've gotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Just Want This

Oliver felt Connor pull his arm over him and he blinked his eyes open. He looked over his shoulder to see it was nearly five am. “Connor-“

"I don’t-I don’t want that," Connor said quietly. He threaded their fingers together. "I just want this."

Oliver lay there shocked for a moment before he scooted closer to Connor and held him tight against him, pressing a kiss to his bare shoulder. He didn’t question it, didn’t want to scare Connor off. “Go back to sleep, we both have to be up early in the morning.”


	2. Lucky

Oliver was fast asleep next to Connor, having fallen asleep while they were watching a movie on Oliver’s laptop. Connor reached over him and closed the laptop before taking off Oliver’s glasses, pressing a soft kiss to Oliver’s cheek and turning the light out.

He moved closer to Oliver and wrapped an arm around his waist, burying his face in Oliver’s neck. It had been a couple weeks since they became an item again. This time, they both agreed to be exclusive.

The truth was, even though he had enjoyed the one night stands in the past, they were nothing compared to sharing a bed with Oliver almost every night. He tried harder everyday too. He wanted to prove to Oliver that he was worth it, that he could be boyfriend material, that they could last.

He lifted his head to look down at Oliver as he slept, the moonlight shining through the window on them. His fingers lightly ran along Oliver’s side and he smiled. If you had told him a year ago that he’d be here in a committed relationship, he would have laughed. Now, he couldn’t imagine what his life would be like without Oliver.

Even though it was hard to believe it sometimes, he was lucky that Oliver had forgiven him and taken him back.

Oliver turned in his arms and snuggled closer to Connor in his sleep and Connor smiled, holding Oliver closer. He pressed a kiss to Oliver’s forehead before closing his eyes and letting sleep take him.

He was lucky to be loved by such a wonderful man.


	3. Sitting On Your Porch

"What are you doing?" Oliver asked as he got out of his car. Connor was sitting on the steps of their new house sipping out of a wine bottle. "Can’t you be classy and at least drink out of a glass?"

"I thought I’d show our new neighbors what kind of people we are," Connor said with a smile, he held the bottle out towards Oliver. "Come drink with me."

Oliver took the bottle out of Connor’s hands. “Okay, I think you’ve had enough to drink. Come inside before someone actually sees you and thinks we’re trashy people.”

Connor reluctantly followed his husband into the house, minding the boxes that they still hadn’t unpacked yet. “I couldn’t find the wine glasses.”

"Obviously. I thought you were going to get more things unpacked today."

"I did. I finished our bedroom," Connor replied, pulling Oliver close and giving him a kiss. "Now we don’t have to worry about tripping over boxes when we’re in a rush to get naked."

"I’m glad that sex is still the number one thing on your mind after so many years," Oliver said, smiling and pulling away to go into the kitchen. He moved a couple of boxes before opening one one the floor and pulling out two wrapped up wine glasses. "Okay, now we can properly go have a drink on our porch."

"Thought you said I was cut off."

Oliver shrugged. “More for me then.”


	4. Teacher/Student

"I’m actually offended he hasn’t asked me to sleep with him yet," Connor mused, as watched from the back of the classroom while Professor Hampton wrote on the board. He turned towards Aiden and smiled. "Maybe I should ask him to consider some after class extra credit. Think he’d agree?"

"I think you should pay more attention to the lesson and less on the professor’s ass."

Connor rolled his eyes. “You’re no fun. I just want to have the whole college experience and sleeping with a professor is on that list.”

"Do you even know if he’s gay?"

"Oh, he’s gay," Connor said, sitting up a little straighter to get a better few of Hampton. "Even if he wasn’t, it didn’t stop you did it?"

Aiden playfully shoved Connor. “Seriously, maybe you could consider keep your dick in your pants for once. You don’t need to sleep with a professor.”

"I don’t need to, but I want to. I really, really want to."

When the class was over and the other students filed out, Connor stayed behind and sat down on the edge of Hampton’s desk as the professor typed something on his laptop. “What do you want?”

"Oh I was just wondering if there was any extra credit in this class," Connor said, leaning closer and closing the laptop. "Something, I could do for you?"

"How many times have I told you that I am your professor and it is not happening?"

"Oh come on Oliver-"

"Professor Hampton."

Connor rolled his eyes. “Come on. It’ll be fun. I won’t tell anyone if you don’t.”

Oliver pushed Connor’s hand off the laptop and opened it back up. “You still have seven more weeks of this class.” He looked up at Connor and smiled. “After that, I won’t be your professor anymore.”


	5. Teacher/Student pt2

It was the last day of classes and Connor had just finished his last class of the day. He made his way across campus to Professor Hampton’s classroom. He slipped inside to see Oliver was grading the last of the exams for the day. He looked up at Connor was closing the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, you did tell me I had to wait until you weren’t my professor anymore," Connor said, turning the lock and making his way over to Oliver’s desk. He leaned over it and smiled at Oliver. "And today was the last day of class."

"I need to finish grading these, Connor."

"Take a break," Connor said, taking the red pen out of Oliver’s hand and setting it down before standing back and unbuttoning his shirt. "I’ve been waiting for today."

"And I thought you would have forgotten all about me."

"Why would you think that?"

"Some of the professors wouldn’t wait so long to take a student into their bed."

"Well, the other professors are not as attractive as you are," Connor said, pulling his shirt off and tossing it aside, smiling as he saw the blush forming on Oliver’s cheeks. He undid his belt and pushed his pants down. "Now, are you going to keep sitting there or are you going to fuck me over this desk like I’m sure you’ve been fantasizing about for weeks."

Oliver sat there for a moment, letting his eyes wander over Connor’s body. He got up and quickly walked over to the other side of the desk and pulled Connor in for a kiss.

Connor reached behind himself and pushed things off the desk, promising to help Oliver clean up later before hopping on top of it. Oliver leaned in, giving him another kiss, both of them working on getting his clothes off fast.

"You’re right," Oliver said, as he hooked Connor’s legs around his waist and started to thrust inside of him. Connor moaned, fingers digging into Oliver’s shoulders and his back arching. Oliver kissed him, gripping his hips and thrusting harder. "I’ve been thinking about this the moment you walked into my classroom."


	6. Talk. I'll Listen.

Connor pulled away and sat back on his knees, looking Oliver in the eyes. “How am I supposed to blow you when you ask so many question? It’s like your a dentist asking me how my days been during a cleaning.”

Oliver sighed and threw an arm over his face to covers his eyes. “I’m sorry. I’ll shut up.”

Connor leaned over Oliver and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “What’s wrong?”

"What do you mean?"

"Let’s face it, the only time you talk so much during sex is because something’s wrong. So, what’s wrong?"

Oliver moved his arm away from his face and opened his eyes. “It’s just-I didn’t have a good day.”

"Okay. What happened?"

"Nothing you would understand," Oliver replied, running his fingers through Connor’s hair. He pulled him in for a kiss. "You can go back to blowing me. I’ll be quiet."

"Or, we can talk about your day and finish having sex later," Connor said, moving to lay next to Oliver. He wrapped an arm around Oliver’s waist and looked at him. "Talk. You’ll feel better."

"You sure you want to hear about it? I mean, it is boring IT things."

Connor smiled. “Talk to me. I’ll listen.”


	7. Massage

Oliver sat behind Connor on the bed, rubbing something onto his hands as Connor looked something up on his laptop for a current case. There were papers thrown across the bed and a law book open on Connor’s lap.

Connor jumped when he felt Oliver begin to massage his shoulder, suddenly realizing what that cinnamon smell was coming from. Connor had to stop for a moment as the stress began to melt away. He bowed his head forward and bit back a moan.

"This is weird," Connor commented.

Oliver pressed a kiss to Connor’s naked shoulder. “How so?”

"Well, I feel like we should be doing something dirty before something super intimate like a massage."

"Maybe if you’re lucky, then the dirty things will happen after," Oliver said with a laugh, kissing Connor’s cheek. His hands moved down Connor’s back and Connor leaned forward, this time letting out a quiet moan. "You looked stressed. I wanted to help."

Connor looked over his shoulder and smiled. “Thanks. It does fell nice and I did need a break. What would I do without you, Ollie?”

"Crash and burn," Oliver replied, giving Connor a kiss. "You should lay down. It’ll make this easier."


	8. High Maintenance

It hadn’t been that long into their not relationship when Connor’s things ended up mixed with Oliver’s. It really became apparent when he walked into his bathroom one morning to get ready for work and had to search for shaving cream amongst Connor’s beauty supplies.

"You’re officially the most high maintenance man I’ve ever had inside me," Oliver shouted out, shaking his head as he heard Connor chuckle from the kitchen. He pushed Connor’s stuff aside and finally found what he needed. "Seriously, do you need all of this?"

"Well, that’s not even half of it," Connor said, appearing in the doorway and smiling at Oliver. "I have even more at home."

"I’ve seen," Oliver said, opening a drawer to grab his razor and finding even more of Connor’s things. "Connor, I really don’t think you need all of this stuff."

"You’re just jealous that I look this damn fine."

Oliver rolled his eyes and gave Connor a playful shove. “Yeah, I’m so jealous.”

The next time Connor came over, there was a basket on the bathroom counter with all of his beauty supplies stacked neatly inside.


	9. Trying to Study

"I’m trying to study," Oliver said, even though he knew his roommate wouldn’t listen. "There’s an important test coming up."

"You’ll pass," Connor said, continuing to trail kisses down Oliver’s back, hands moving under the other man to unbutton his pants and pull them down. "You always do." 

Oliver tried to bite back a moan as Connor spread his cheeks and ran his tongue along his crack. “Cause I study. We can’t all be naturally gifted, Connor.”

Connor’s tongue pressed inside of him and he nearly broke his pencil. “I really don’t like you,” He groaned, pushing his books to the floor as Connor continued to rim him. He closed his eyes and moaned. “I really, really don’t like you.”


	10. No Other Men

Connor was kissing him, unbuttoning his shirt and pants, touching him everywhere he could and leaving Oliver breathless. He couldn’t think, couldn’t focus. It was as he felt his pants pushed down that Oliver stopped him.

"Wait, wait," Oliver said, pushing Connor away. "Wait." Connor dropped his hands away, looking rejected. A part of him relished in the fact that he could make Connor feel that way, while the other part wanted to pull him back in and kiss him.

"No other men," Oliver said looking Connor in the eyes. "If we’re going to do this again, then no one else. I want to be the only person you’re screwing. If you can’t accept that, then I don’t want you here."

Connor was quiet for a few minutes before he cupped Oliver’s face and kissed him softly. “No one else. Just you.” He kissed him again before pulling away and taking Oliver’s hands, leading him towards the bed. He jumped onto the middle and shimmed out of his pants. “Come on. I’ll even let you do me tonight.”


	11. Party

He had promised Connor they could do whatever they wanted if he attended one of Oliver’s work parties. He didn’t expect that he would be in the empty IT room, his pants around his ankles and Connor on his knees in front of him.

"I am going to get fired for this," Oliver groaned, glancing at the locked door for the millionth time. They were out of view of the tiny window it had on it, but he still feared they were going to get caught eventually.

Connor pulled back and wrapped his hand around Oliver’s cock, stroking him. “We are not going to get caught.”

"We could."

"We could, but we’re not," Connor said, pressing a kiss to Oliver’s thigh. "Now, shall I finish before they realize we’ve been gone longer than a smoke break?"


	12. Skype Sex

"Take your pants off," Connor said and Oliver nearly spit his drink out as he stared at his not boyfriend in the Skype window.

"Why?"

"So I can watch you jerk off."

"What? No."

"Please? I’ll take my clothes off too," Connor said, reaching for the edge of his shirt and pulling it off. "Come on, now you take something off. It’ll be fun."

"Don’t you have an early class tomorrow?"

Connor slipped his hand into his pants and smiled when Oliver’s eyes were drawn there. “Come on. It’ll be fun.”

Oliver was quiet for a moment before he took his shirt off. “Okay.”


	13. Teacher/Student pt.3

"You’re going to be late for you next class," Oliver mumbled as Connor kissed along his neck. Oliver had found the student waiting for him on his desk with only his underwear on.

"It was cancelled," Connor replied, hands falling to Oliver’s belt and undoing it.

"So you decided to bother me?" Oliver asked with a moan as his cock was pulled out and Connor started to stroke it. "I have work to do Connor and a class to teach soon."

"We can be quick. Please Ollie?"

Oliver groaned and pulled Connor in for a kiss. “It has to be quick, I have a class in half an hour.”

"Okay. I can do that."


	14. He loves me, He loves me not...

Connor was late, leaving Oliver alone on a park bench where Connor had asked to meet him. It was a nice February day, but Oliver wasn’t feeling it. His mind plaguing him with thoughts that maybe his boyfriend was sharing another person’s bed. He slumped back against the bench and sighed, watching a couple as they walked hand in hand by the pond.

 

He glanced at his watch again, Connor was supposed to be there twenty minutes ago. He grabbed his phone and sent him a text, asking where he was. As he put his phone away, he could see a flower poking out from the melting snow. He bent down to pick it up, staring at it for a moment before plucking at one of the petals.

 

It was silly and childish, but that didn’t stop him. “He loves me,” he mumbled, plucking another petal. “He loves me not. He loves me. He loves me not-“

 

Hands went over his eyes, making him jump and drop the flower on the ground. “Guess who.”

 

His heart skipped a beat at his boyfriend’s voice. “Connor, where have you been? I’ve been waiting.”

 

"I know," Connor said, dropping his hands and walking around to stand in front of Oliver. "Annalise didn’t let us leave right away and then I had to stop home and get something before coming here. I’m sorry. I should have called."

 

Oliver crossed his arms over his chest. “Yes, a text or a phone call would have been of nice.”

 

"I know, but-I-I got a little nervous on the way here," Connor said, pulling something out of his pocket. "And I ended up freaking out in the car."

 

"What would you have to freak out over?"

 

Connor dropped to one knee and opened the small box in his hands, revealing a gold band. “This. Oliver Hampton, will you marry me?”

 

Oliver stared at Connor and the ring in shock for several seconds, berating himself in his head for ever thinking of doubting Connor. He reached out and touched the ring, a smile forming on his face. “Oh…”


	15. Flowers

Connor stopped in front of the local flower shop, hands in his pockets and looking unusually nervous. It was his first Valentine’s Day in a relationship, the first holiday where he and Oliver were officially a couple and he wanted to do something special. Something that Oliver would really appreciate, something to make him believe that Connor was invested in their relationship.

 

"Cause nothing says, ‘I love you’ like a bouquet of flowers that will die in two days," He thought, looking at the various flower arrangements displayed in the window. His eyes kept wandering to the sign with the Valentine’s Day deals and he sighed heavily before moving on to the jewelry shop. He had two days to figure out the perfect gift for Oliver. Two days to find something to show that he truly loved and cared for Oliver.


	16. Who is the secret admirer?

"Who is the secret admirer?" Connor asked, plucking the single yellow rose from the vase and looking at it.

 

Oliver rolled his eyes and took it back from Connor, putting it back. “My mom felt sorry for me so when we went out to lunch a few days ago, she got me a rose. She says she hopes that someday I will find a nice man to settle down with.”

 

"So, she doesn’t know about me does she? About what we were?"

 

"No. I never told her," Oliver replied. "I wanted to be sure we were actually something before I told her, besides you didn’t seem all that interested in meeting my family so why bother?"

 

Connor frowned and went back over to the couch, sitting down and hugging a pillow to his chest as he waited for Oliver to continue the movie. “We were something. You were something to me. I just didn’t realize it until it was too late.”

 

Oliver came back over with two beers and a bowl of popcorn, setting the bowl between them. He was silent for several minutes, staring at the paused screen. “I know, Connor. I know.”


	17. A Page a Day

"I bought something that I think you will enjoy," Oliver said, as they lay in his bed, hands wandering. He pulled back from Connor for a moment, earning a groan of disapproval. Oliver rolled over and dug around in his nightstand until he found what he wanted and faced Connor again, handing him a book.

 

Connor looked at the cover and laughed. “365 Sex Positions. One position for each day of the year.” He looked up at Oliver and gave him a kiss. “You are amazing, you know that?”

 

Oliver blushed and looked away. “So you like it?”

 

"Of course I do," Connor replied, flipping through the pages. "What is today? February 7th?" He found the page for the day and smiled. "Well, that certainly looks like a lot fun."


	18. Talk Dirty to Me

Oliver moaned, back arching and fingers digging into Connor’s back as Connor thrust into him. “Oh my God! Fuck, Connor!” Connor smirked, biting a spot on Oliver’s neck and making him moan again. “Fuck, you feel so good. Oh my God. Oh my God.”

 

“Keep talking like that,” Connor groaned, fingers gripping Oliver’s hips.

 

Oliver smiled, pulling Connor down for a kiss. “What do you want to hear? That I love your dick? Love the feel of it inside of me? That I could spend all night like this with you inside me? That-oh fuck!” Oliver was cut off as Connor thrust harder. “Oh fuck, Connor. Oh fuck! Just like that, Connor. Fuck me harder. Oh God!”

 

His nails raked down Connor’s back, Connor grunting softly and diving in for another kiss. It was too much for both of them and they came within seconds of each other, Connor collapsing on top of Oliver and breathing heavily.

 

“God I love it when you talk dirty,” Connor said, lips finding Oliver’s again.

 

Oliver laughed and cupped Connor’s face, kissing him back. “I know you do, why else would I do it?”


	19. I Think I'm in Love With You

“I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified,” Connor confessed, the words tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them. His cheeks flushed and he looked down at his plate.

 

They had been eating dinner, the dinner they had made together. They were talking and Connor had made Oliver laugh, and Connor couldn’t help the words that fell out as he looked at the beautiful man in front of him. It was so sudden, taking them both by surprise. Oliver’s fork clattered to the plate the moment Connor finished speaking and they sat there in silence for several long, awkward minutes.

 

He had heard Oliver confess his love for him once, but the man was drunk and Connor wasn’t even sure he remembered telling him. Now here he was telling Oliver he was in love with him.

 

Suddenly, he felt Oliver’s fingers on his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze and he looked up. Oliver looked so calm. “Why are you scared, Connor?”

 

“Because I’ve never been in love before,” Connor replied, sounding so small. “And-and I’m scared that I’ll mess up again.”

 

Oliver gave him a small smile. “I don’t think you will.” He leaned over the table and gave Connor a kiss. “I love you too.”


End file.
